Lone Rango/Doctor Who's Line Is It Anyway?
Season 4, Episode 14: Lone Rango/Doctor Who's Line Is It Anyway? Aired: September 2, 2013 Previous: First White House Down/McDuck Dynasty Next: Lukewarm Bodies/Does Someone Have to GOa? Lone Rango/Doctor Who's Line Is It Anyway? is the fourteenth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 92nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Lone Rango: The Lone Ranger recruits a chameleon because Tonto is too annoying. Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?: The Daleks force the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors to face their greatest challenge yet: improv games. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been getting a tan all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 11:00 AM:' The NASA satellite reveals a new view of the sun, reminding NASA researchers you should never look directly at the sun. #*'Saturday, 5:00 PM:' Everyone is impressed when a zebra and donkey mate to give birth to a zonkey. Everyone except the flamingoat. #*'Monday, 8:00 AM:' Children going back to school pack their lunches with this! #Opening Scene #'Lone Rango' (Movie Parody of the Lone Ranger and Rango) #Animated Marginals segment #Johnny Briefcase (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Invisibility Shop (Store parody of PacSun) (Ad Parodies segment) #What If They Had Cell Phones?: Movie Edition - Home Alone, Mary Poppins, and E.T. the Extra Terrestrial ''(Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_Alone ''Home Alone], Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_(film) Mary Poppins], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E.T._the_Extra-Terrestrial E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial]) #Boomerang Bouquet (Cartoon) #Deadliest Catchy Tune (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadliest_Catch Deadliest Catch]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Handbag Bomb (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Tube Feud (Website Parody of YouTube) (Game Show Parody of [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Feud Family Feud]) (Tube Feud segment) #Quilty as Charged (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' (TV Parody of Doctor Who and Whose Line is it Anyway?) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from What If They Had Cell Phones?: Movie Edition) E.T. is still on the phone. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time Doctor Who, Whose Line is it Anyway?, and Home Alone showed up. *Pokey from the Gumby television series appeared in Lone Rango where he acted the part of Silver, the Lone Ranger's white stallion, but he says he is allergic to white paint. *This is the second time Disney's Mary Poppins, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and Deadliest Catch showed up. *This is the third time Rango and the Lone Ranger showed up, and the third time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Labor Day). *In the actual E.T. film, E.T. dosen't say that much words. He just says "E.T. phone home" and "Ouch." Voices *Keith Ferguson - Wayne Brady *Will Friedle - Eleventh Doctor *Tamara Garfield - Mary Poppins *Dan Milano - Pokey, Crab Catcher #2 and Michelangelo *Nolan North - The Lone Ranger and Tenth Doctor *Rachel Ramras - Jane Banks and Innocent Briefcase *Kevin Shinick - Dalek, E.T., Quilt, Tonto, Tom Cruise, Butch Cavendish, Johnny Briefcase and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Rango Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:September 2013 Episodes